


mix up

by Anonymous



Category: NSYNC, Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, justin timberlake is a slipknot fan, lance bass does not know what slipknot is, mix ups, or so they claim, slipknot hates nsync, there's little to no plot i'm sorry i can't tag anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: LANCE GET'S JIM'S MASK IN THE MAIL, DON'T ASK HOW, AND THINGS GO WRONG
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. WHY IS THE GOVERNMENT SENDING LANCE STUFF

**Author's Note:**

> FIVE WEEKS IN THE MAKING ! AND ONLY TWO CHAPTERS WTF ! u can see that there's a five week gap because of the tense change in this chapter and the next one lmao . . . and i like to think i improved but i don't think i did really  
> also please remember this is not serious. . . i'm usually good at writing good things that make sense this is not one of them

" _laaaaaance !_ " justin yelled as he entered the nsync house. he was rifling through the mail, throwing all of jc's boring pop magazines onto the coffee table in the living room and doing everything to prevent himself from snatching joey's mail for himself. who knows, joey may be buying porn magazines online. justin can't get that shit 'cause he looks like he's twelve so he steals from his friends. lance's only reply was a yell from the kitchen that vaguely sounded like 'what'. " _the government is sending you shit again._ "  
  
he didn't actually know if the government was sending lance stuff - it's just that who the fuck else would address stuff to lance to james? " _ughhhhh,_ " lance trudged into the living room, a cup of coffee in his hand. " _again? do they think i'm not paying my fucking taxes or that i killed clinton? why do those fuckers keep trying to contact me?_ "  
  
justin looked just shrugged and threw the box meant for lance at him. lance squeaked as he caught the box, scrambling to put his coffee down so he didn't get the package wet. " _i'm gonna snoop through chris' mail, tell me what you got when you open it though._ " justin threw joey's mail with jc's on the coffee table and ran off with his and chris', up the stairs to his room.   
  
lance sighed and sat on the couch, carefully holding the box in his hand. each side had 'james' written on it except for the label side. reading the label, he saw it was addressed to a james _root_ not a james _**bass**_. " _someone's dumb._ " he muttered to himself, turning the box in his hands. he thought about whether or not he should open it. that's kinda immoral, i mean, this isn't lance's mail, he shouldn't do this. . .but then again, he lives for drama and breaking mail laws sounds fun so. " _fuck it, let's see what kinda shit this james root orders._ "  
  
tearing the tape off the box and opening it up, lance wasn't really expecting what to find. but not. . this. pulling the _mask_ from the box, he felt . . . was this fear? no, james lance bass does not feel fear. the mask was off white with exaggerated features. a pointed, sharp chin, a large and pointed nose, and red, maybe a very dark warm magenta, shapes over both eyes. like, really fucked up stars maybe. the weirdest part about this jester looking mask was the mouth. or lack thereof. where the mouth should be was a zipper, a working zipper not a sculpted one. five leather straps were connected to the thin leather lining of the mask, two on each side and one on the top that was meant to connect to the four other straps.  
  
" _oh what is this???_ " he turned the mask over in his hands and looked at the back. written on the inside of the mask was " _slipknot_ " , _"des moines"_ and " _jim root/4_ ".   
  
there's a james root in iowa missing his mask for something called slipknot and lance felt he'd get in terrible trouble if he were caught with this mask.  
  
what the fuck is he supposed to do?


	2. WHAT IS SLIPKNOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justin knows what the mask is. lance does not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WROTE THIS CHAPTER IN ONE SITTING. it was storming earlier today and the wifi was being fucky so i decided to continue this thing !  
> note i did not reread the first chapter before writing this so like. continuity errors are on me being dumb

lance looks over the mask in his hands. for a second, he thinks about putting it on and going upstairs to scare the shit out of justin. but something, maybe his christian mississippi upbringing and irational fear of god, tells him that could only end badly. so he looks it over again, and again just to be sure this is real and his brain isn't finally failing under the stress of pretending to be straight and making things up, and surprise surprise, the mask is real. he wonders how this got sent to him, lance bass, in orlando, instead of james root, in des moines, but people are fucking stupid so he doesn't have to think long.  
  
lance grabs the mask and puts it back in its box. and he thinks about how in god's name he'll get this to its owner. he's in an entirely different state than james root and he doesn't know how many james roots there are in iowa, much less the whole fucking world. so he's stressing, but when is he not? this is lance bass we're talking about.   
  
" _so_ ," justin's back, calmly walking down the stairs. he's suspicously calm and free of chris' mail he was going to snoop through. lance wonders if chris hurt him for looking through his mail. chris is home. he hopes justin got hurt(who doesn't?). " _what'd the government send you?_ " he asks.  
  
lance sits on one of the couches, grabs his coffee, and nods towards the box. " _no fuckin' idea._ " he admits, before taking a long sip of his coffee. " _weird though, can't really explain it. take a look for yourself, buckaroo._ "  
  
justin makes a face at being called buckaroo, but doesn't say anything and harshly grabs the box. he only takes one look at the creepy looking mask and his eyes light up. " _holy fuck_." he says, looking at lance, then back at the mask, and back again. " ** _holy fuck. dude._** "  
  
lance stares at him. he likes to think he looks cool, calm, and collected but we all know he lookes confused and dumb. " _what?_ " he feels like justin knows something he doesn't, chances are his feelings are right. justin may be dumb as fuck sometimes but he knows things. too many things.  
  
" _this is a fucking slipknot mask, dumbass. how the fuck are you not excited? dude !"_ justin cries, fishing the mask out of the box, throwing the box aside, and brings it up to his face so he can look at every little detail. " ** _dude,_** " he repeats. " _where the fuck did you get this?_ "  
  
lance scoffs. " _i fucking got that part. i don't know what slipknot is, justin, i didn't order that._ " he takes another long sip from his coffee. " _how do you even know what that is?_ "  
  
it's justin's turn to scoff. " _slipknot's an awesome fuckin' band, lance._ " he turns the mask over and sees the labelling on the inside. jim root/4, slipknot, and iowa. " _this is a number four mask, lansten. god, you're so dumb, do i have to tell you all about slipknot?_ "  
  
" _i'd rather you didn't. but i don't think i have a choice._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already have a third chapter in progress omg wtf

**Author's Note:**

> i don't remember why i made this but i did. i made my bed i have to lay in it.


End file.
